


Colorful

by lailights



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canada, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Sexual Humor, daydream6 project
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Foi preciso muita insistência e uma ajudinha do destino para que Younghyun finalmente tivesse a permissão pra deixar seu namorado menos monocromático. E ele ia aproveitar a oportunidade ao máximo.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 1





	Colorful

Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, não era apenas o frio tradicional do Canadá que fazia Jae tremer as canelas. O brilho nos olhos que Younghyun exibia estava lhe deixando realmente assustado.

Eram a representação perfeita de 8 ou 80 naquele estado. Jae não parava com as pernas quietas, suava demais mesmo no frio e brincava com os anéis trocando de uma mão pra outra. Younghyun estava mais do que pleno, misturava o pó descolorante como se fosse uma receita complicada de massa, balançava seus pés estando perigosamente sentando na beira da pia, e cantarolava músicas alegres demais pra sua playlist normal.

Jaehyung nunca foi um poço de coragem - tinha aceitado mexer no cabelo _virgem e preto_ num surto de querer fazer alguma mudança em si mesmo, era uma promessa de fim de ano até -, e ver toda aquela plenitude do namorado fez com que desistisse quase que instantaneamente. Não era bom sinal.

Para sua infelicidade, não tinha escapatória. Quando caiu em si e tentou desistir, Younghyun já tinha o colocado num banquinho dentro do banheiro, e o cheiro da mistura do descolorante já empestava o cômodo minúsculo, lhe fazendo imaginar como seria morrer intoxicado por aquilo.

Jae namorava o coreano há aproximadamente um ano, e em metade desse tempo ele tentava o convencer a pintar os fios. Pois é, veio da Argentina e namorava um coreano no Canadá. A sua desculpa preferida era a de que tinha métodos diferenciados de aproveitar o intercambio.

Dentro desse período também, Younghyun tinha variado a cor de seu cabelo quase que mensalmente, às vezes usando até mais de um tom ao mesmo tempo, como agora, que exibia tons azuis e róseos, se assemelhando a estampa _galaxy_ de sua mochila surrada. Revirar os olhos e bufar em seguida já era parte de sua rotina, devido a quantidade incontavelmente chata de comentários sobre como em alguma hora ele ficaria _careca_ , uns até mesmo vindos de Jae, que dizia achar que apesar de tudo, ele ficava melhor com os fios castanhos.

_O namorado mais sem graça e monocromático de todos!_

Por este motivo, não se conteve quando finalmente, devido a uma aposta perdida, teve permissão pra fazer o que bem entendesse com o cabelo de Jae. Pegou todas suas tralhas, os mil e um cremes e shampoos, e posicionou o namorado de costas pro espelho, pra dar um toque de suspense sobre o que iria fazer.

Se considerou uma pessoa de ótimo autocontrole por resistir todas as tentativas daquele _argentinozinho pilantra_ de lhe seduzir, que ia desde cantadas breguissimas até as insinuações que alcançaria melhor todas as áreas de seu cabelo se fizesse o serviço sentado em seu colo.

As gracinhas tiveram fim quando o descolorante começou a fazer o couro cabeludo de Jae arder, e bem, ele podia jurar que aquele sorriso arteiro de Younghyun tinha se tornado um pouco maléfico.

Como a bela drama queen que era, Jae começou a encenar que estava sendo envenenado, com direito a frases dignas de novela mexicana, como: " _Oh, Kang Younghyun, eu te amava com todas as minhas forças!"._ Tudo sendo gravado e documentado pelo coreano, que já tinha a memória do celular quase lotada de tantos vídeos sem noção do namorado.

Daquela tarde iria sair material pra memes do ano todo.

Após os ardidos – porém, divertidos – minutos, enquanto tirava o excesso do produto dos cabelos de Jae, Younghyun avistou um tubinho perdido entre os milhares de trecos que havia trago pra missão cabelereiro do dia. Bastaram apenas alguns segundos até a ideia perversa atravessar seus pensamentos.

Teve o máximo de cuidado possível ao secar os cabelos do mais velho – sabia como ele adorava um carinho daqueles, preguiçoso como era. –, usou o tom de voz mais manso que tinha, o virou de frente pro espelho e lhe ofereceu os óculos pra conferir o resultado até então.

— Detesto admitir, mas você tinha razão. – Jae comentou ao observar o próprio reflexo. Os fios claros lhe davam um ar mais jovem ainda. — Kang Younghyun, você namora um cara muito bonito. – disse, arrancando um revirar de olhos do coreano. Não falaria aquilo em voz alta, mas estava com vontade de encher aquele convencido de elogios e beijinhos.

O Kang se posicionou atrás de Jae, o abraçando por trás e lhe encarando pelo reflexo do espelho.

— Eu sempre tenho razão. – declarou, deixando um beijo na bochecha do Park. — E é por isso que você tem que confiar em mim mais um pouquinho hoje. – e lá estava aquele brilho de animação faiscando nos olhos de novo.

Younghyun virou o _recém loiro_ no banquinho, fazendo com que ele apoiasse as costas na pia, sentou-se no colo dele, posicionando as pernas em cada lado do corpo, sempre mantendo a expressão relaxada pra encarar o olhar confuso do namorado.

Se movimentou rapidamente pra alcançar o tubinho dentro da pia, e segurou o queixo de Jae.

— Se você deixar eu fazer só mais uma coisinha de nada no teu cabelo, eu aceito tua proposta de ontem. – soltou de uma vez, sentindo as mãos do loiro ficarem firmes em sua cintura.

— Tá falando sério? – quem estava animado agora era o Park. Finalmente um desejo antigo se tornaria realidade. — Eu vou poder te chamar de Brian pra sempre, e sem ouvir reclamação?

Um golpe baixíssimo. Kang Younghyun não brincava em serviço jamais.

— Nunca falei tão sério quanto agora. – afirmou, apertando o tubinho de tonalizante entre os dedos com uma força desnecessária.

— Não quero nem saber o que você quer fazer. – exasperou. — Eu topo! – respondeu, e pôde contemplar aquele sorriso com a língua entre os dentes que Younghyun sempre exibia quando estava ansioso por algo. — Mas, espera.... O que você tá escondendo aí? – indagou ao vislumbrar o tubinho na mão do coreano.

— Tarde demais, você já concordou.

— Rosa, _Brian_? Tinha que ser logo rosa?! – choramingou, mas se deu por vencido ao notar o leve entortar de lábios que o Kang deixou passar ao ser chamado pelo nome ocidental.

_E foi assim que Jae conseguiu a proeza de ter o passe livre para chamar o coreano de Brian pro resto da vida, e de quebra ter os cabelinhos rosados como algodão doce._

**Author's Note:**

> esta fic faz parte do daydream6 project, do social spirit. O tema do mês foi "primeira vez" e isso coincidiu com a primeira vez que eu pintei o cabelo, em 2017 (foi só uma mecha rosa porem eu fiquei !!!).
> 
> stan day6!


End file.
